The Glass Couple
by the blonde barbie
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year at Hogwarts. This year will different compared to others years when she finds out that a prophecy had been made, since the beginning of the magical reign, about her and Draco Malfoy. Will this end in tradgedy or will they fall
1. The Train

**The Glass Couple**

"**The Train"**

Summer was finally over and there was a peculiar feeling in the air as Miss Granger and the rest of the Golden Trio boarded the Hogwart's express from platform 9 ¾, as they have for the past 5 years. Hermione was not sure what this meant or why she felt this way, but she knew that this year would change her life forever.

Once the Trio boarded the train and found their compartments and situated their luggage they took a seat waiting for the train to leave on departure for school. Hermione was the first to notice that they had renovated the train since they last took it on their way home for summer break. They were all quite surprised that the interior of their compartment were the Gryffindor's colors with mahogany paneled windows and seats with dark wine leather covering them. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. Though all this was quite nice there was always going to be someone who could ruin the moment…that person was Draco Malfoy.

Once they finished admiring the compartment they noticed that a tall lean blonde was standing at the door about to talk when there was a sudden jolt. The whole train shook and the once standing blonde was now sprawled on the floor, his robes disheveled and hair in his face. Hermione saw this and wanted to kick herself for thinking he actually looked good, lying there all over the place. Much to her dismay no matter how good Draco looked it would not stop him from being such a stupid git.

Immediately Harry and Ron jumped up to go and see what happened when they turned to see Hermione following them. "Hermione you should stay here. We don't want you to get hurt now would we?" said Ron.

"I think that the mudblood could stop whatever that was faster then either of you." Draco replied.

Hermione was dumbfounded, had Draco just stood up for her or was he just being sarcastic? Either way she should still thank him for the comment. Right as she was about to turn to him and thank him, the three boys were already running out the door and down the tight narrow hall of the train. When she finally caught up with them she noticed she had run right into the back of Harry which made him tip over, bringing Hermione down with him.

Once they were both up and robes fixed, they started to head back to their compartments when Hermione noticed what looked like an antique gold locket. As she went to go pick it up, Ron came over and dragged her back down the long narrow hall. "Hermione, lets go we have to go and see if everyone is ok. Especially the first years, they must be scared." Hermione gave him a puzzled look and then realized that she had forgotten that they were prefects.

Once Hermione, Ron, and all the other prefects were finished checking all of the compartments, she made her way back to where she earlier saw a faint twinkle of gold from the locket. When she arrived at the spot she noticed that it was nowhere to be found. She concluded that this could only mean one of two things. 1. What she saw earlier was just a mere image of her imagination, or 2. someone else saw the locket and picked it up. If she didn't know any better she would point her finger at Malfoy. Of course since she was a very smart witch, she knew that Malfoy would be stupid enough to lose it or give it to a "special someone". Now all she would have to do is figure out who could possibly receive the locket from him. This was going to be harder then she had expected.

Hermione was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't realize a 6'1, strawberry blonde hair young man, who looked to be around 18 years of age trying to speak to her. Once she finally shook out of it she turned her body to fully face him, and that's when it happened, she became weak in the knees and collapsed to the floor with a loud thump. The young man hurried to help her up when she turned and whacked him right in the nose with her elbow, by accident. Blood started to drip onto the floor and Hermione was flushed with embarrassment. She quickly conjured up some tissues for his nose and then apologized for what she had done. "Here you go. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," she said while handing him more tissues for his nose.

"Relax it's ok, you didn't mean it." He said calmly. This put her at ease and started to regain her color. The next thing she knew she was in an empty compartment with the amazingly handsome young lad.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be here." Hermione said even though she didn't want to leave his company. "My friends are probably wondering where I went, and I wouldn't want to worry them." She quickly added trying not to act rude.

"Oh it's alright, I understand. Are you sure you'll be ok? You took a pretty hard fall." The young man said.

"Thank you very much." Hermione said, as she headed out into the narrow hall of the moving train. Before she walked completely out she turned when she forgot to ask his name. She quickly spun around to face him. "I never got your name. May I know? I'm Hermione Granger." She said with a smile.

He turned to face her completely while replying, "I'm Ian Knightly. Pleased to meet you Hermione. Would you mind if I showed to back to your friends?" Hermione quickly nodded with a small bit of excitement. Ian then offered an arm and she took hold as they walked to where Ron and Harry where sitting.

A/N: Please review. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it


	2. The Professor

**The Glass Couple**

"**The Professor"**

The rest of the train ride seemed to pass by rather fast. Harry and Ron were both sound asleep, with Ron slightly snoring and drool coming from the side of his mouth, when Hermione returned with Ian. "Well this is it. Thanks for walking me back." Hermione said. There was an awkward silence that fell upon for what seemed forever to Hermione. She knew she would have to be the one to break the silence. Finally she said, "Well I guess I should go."

"Yea it was nice bumping into you." He replied as he stuck his hand out. "I guess I'll see you at school." he said while shaking Hermione's hand.

"I guess so."

Once Ian left Hermione went inside the compartment, and took a seat next to Harry. By this time he had woken up and was staring at her giving her the where-have-you-been look. Hermione saw this and answered. "I was helping a new person. Sorry I got tied up."

"Well you should have told us where you were going. We were really worried about you. We thought you got into an argument with Malfoy." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry, but you two don't always have to look out for me. I can handle myself you know."

"We know, but we just like to feel important by protecting you. We don't want to lose you to anyone." Harry said.

"Why would you worry about losing me? That would never happen. You are my two best friends. No! You are my only best friends in the whole entire world both muggle and magical. You will never lose me. " Hermione looked at her worried friend. "Why do you feel like you're going to lose me?"

"I…I…I'm not sure I just felt like you were tired of both of us." Harry said lying about why he was really worried. He knew something, something that could change the world forever. He wanted to protect her. He loved her so much; he would never be able to live with himself if anything were to happen to her.

"Well you shouldn't worry so much Harry. You'll end up in the infirmary." Hermione said jokingly, giving Harry a hug. All of a sudden the train came to a sudden halt. Both Harry and Hermione noticed that they had finally reached their destination, Hogwarts. Hermione threw a book at Ron making him jump up and hit his head on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Both Ron and Hermione left their compartment leaving Harry behind, so they could round up all the new students. Once they finished getting all of the students into carriages they went to find Harry who was waiting for them. Then they all headed to the school grounds. Once inside of the school they took their seat at the Gryffindor table. They waited for the sorting ceremony to begin.

Ron noticed that there was an empty spot at the table where a teacher seemed to be missing…but who, he thought to himself, was missing? Then once the ceremony was over and all the new students were situated at their rightful tables, Dumbledore got up and gave his usual speech, including the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Apparently Umbridge went insane after Professor Trelawney kept predicting her death.

Everyone was excited to see who the new DADA teacher was, anyone would be better than Umbridge. As Dumbledore continued with his speech, the Great Hall doors came swinging open, and Dumbledore finished by saying, "An here he is right now. Will everyone please welcome Professor Knightly."


	3. The Dreadful Feeling

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. It was a little iffy to me but whatever. I promise that the next chapter will get better. Oh and can someone tell me what slash is lol

**The Glass Couple**

**The Dreadful Feeling**

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She decided to retire to her room for the room just incase there were anymore surprises. Ron and Harry exchanged looks. They both wondered why she was so shocked. They both knew that this year would be quite interesting with all the girls swooning over Professor Knightly.

(Back in Hermione's room)

Hermione left the Great Hall before dinner and was now pacing around her room in a panic.

_How could I have been so stupid? I knew he was too old to go to Hogwarts._

Hermione could not believe that she had a crush on her DADA teacher.

_What was I thinking? Only silly girls like Lavender and Pansy have a thing for their teachers. NOT ME! NO POSSIBLE WAY COULD I! I'm Hermione Granger little Miss Know-it-all, or to Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin house the stupid filthy little mudblood. I'm not that type of person who likes guys that are way older than I._

Hermione thought that sleeping it off would help. Oh but she was wrong, she ended up dreaming about the train ride and how she made Ian's nose bleed. WAIT NO! It's not Ian anymore it's Professor Knightly.

_Gosh this year is going to be a life changing experience. What am I going to do?_

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was all too grateful that it was Sunday, and she didn't have classes. She decided to take her time getting ready this morning. Once dressed and ready to go, she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, and then decided that she would go and find McGonagall, to see why she didn't have her schedule yet. Once breakfast was finished, with no encounters of Ian…I mean Professor Knightly, she found McGonagall in her study. She knocked on the door.

"Come in", said the sweet teacher. "Ah. Miss Granger, what brings you here on this fine day?"

"Well you see Professor I was just wondering why I haven't yet receive my schedule, since classes start tomorrow. I would really like to have it memorized by dinner tonight." Hermione said rather quickly, as if she were nervous.

McGonagall turned to Hermione and replied, "Please my dear, relax. We had to redo you schedule do to…um well…misplacement." McGonagall decided to chose her words wisely. Hermione being all to preoccupied didn't seem to notice, so the Professor continued, while reaching in her desk and pulling out and envelope with Hermione's name on it. "I was just about to owl it to you, when you came in." Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief. She took the envelope and thanked her professor, as she left the room.

When she turned the corner, she ran into Ron and Harry, who were both worried about her. Harry was the first to break the silence. "Mione, why did you leave the feast so early last night? And why didn't you have breakfast with us? "

"I'm sorry I just had a lot of things on my mind. I didn't feel like eating. I just want to be alone." Hermione explained.

"Well are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but if you don't mind I'd like to spend the rest of the day in the library absorbed in books."

"That's fine we'll see you at dinner." Harry said. Then he and Ron left Hermione.

Hermione turned around in the direction of the library and started to walk there. When she reached the library she went and grabbed the handle of the door, and just then a tall young man came toppling over on top of her.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you don't like or if you have questions.


	4. Classes

**The Glass Couple**

"**Classes"**

_Great! She thought to herself. Why does this only happen to me, If it isn't bad enough that I have a crush on one of my professors, but now I have a strange man on top of me._

When he looked up at the person on top of her, she passed out. When she woke up, she found herself in the hospital wing, and Professor Knightly sitting next to her bed. "What happened?" she asked slowly, hoping that her worst fears wouldn't be answered.

"Well you seemed to have passed out from the shock after I lost my balance and fell on top of you." He said, somewhat blushing.

_NOOOO! Why did this have to happen to me? Ok! Relax, it could have been worse._

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Hermione asked. "I'm fine, you should rest. I wouldn't want you to miss your first day of classes." Professor Knightly replied. Then he turned around and headed for the door. Before leaving he turned and added, "When you feel up to it, I would really like to speak with you. If you don't mind." 

_OH NO! What do I do? Ok play cool._

"Yeah that would be fine. Maybe tomorrow after classes" with this Professor Knightly left Hermione to sleep.


	5. Curious

A/N: WOW! Really sorry that I haven't written in like forever but I've just kind of put this story on the back burner for the moment…anyways I hope you like this…oh and the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update sooner.

**The Glass Couple**

**Chapter Five**

"**Curious"**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she quickly rushed down to the Gryffindor tower to get ready for breakfast. When she was finally dressed and reached the Great Hall, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all asked her where she had been the previous night. She explained what had happened and how she was stuck in the hospital wing all night.

After breakfast they all went their separate ways and finally after double potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Hermione was finally at her last class of the day…Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Knightly. This wasn't just normal DADA; it was **ADVANCED,** so that meant **DOUBLE **the time of the class. _Why does this happen to me?_ Hermione thought. While all the other girls swooned, Hermione just sat there and groaned. Harry and Ron noticed this and asked if she was ok. "Yea I'm fine, just hungry." She replied. _Great! I just lied to my friends. GRRRR! _

Class went by quickly (Thank God). As Hermione got up to leave for the Great Hall, Professor Knightly asked her to stay for a moment. She did as she was told, and took a seat.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Professor?"

"Have you ever read about the Salem Witch Trials?"

"Um sorta. I never really got into it why?"

"Read this," he said handing her a book. Hermione turned to walk out when she heard him add, "Oh and it's Ian when I'm not in class. I hate being called Professor."

For the next couple days, Hermione spent her time in the library reading about the Salem witch trials. She soon found out that though many muggles thought that they were killing "witches" and protection man-kind, they were in fact hurting it. These witches that they were killing were protecting an ancient secret that could destroy all. Though Hermione found this interesting, she found it odd that Ian was making her read this. After finishing Salem Witch Trial: the Truth, she decided to go and speak with Ian.

It was Friday her last class. She decided that after her last class she would go and find Ian. She went to his classroom, where she found him cleaning up. She knocked on the door, "Come in." said a voice from with in the room. Hermione entered, "Ah Miss Granger, did you enjoy the book?" asked Ian.

"I did thank you for letting me borrow it."

"Anytime" replied Ian. Then as an afterthought added, "I'm sure you are wondering why I made you read it. Aren't you?"

"Well yes. Is it about Harry and Voldermolt?"

"No actually it doesn't."

"Oh really then why did you ask me to read it?"

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about what they were hiding. I know this doesn't make sense now, but trust me, it will in a couple of months. Until then stay as far away from Mr. Malfoy as possible."

"What are you talking about professor?"

"I can't explain now, you need to figure it out on your own. I can only guide you; I will give you a clue only if you promise to talk about this with me ONLY."

"I will. Can I have a clue now?"

"Yes you may. Those that live, in time die. Think of people you may have encountered or learned of throughout your life."

"Ok Ian, I'll get it just give me time."

"Take all the time you need and remember avoid all contact with Mr. Malfoy."

"Ok, bye see you later Ian." Hermione said as she left his classroom. _That had been a weird meeting. Hermione thought, why would he even think that I would associate with Malfoy?_

(Back in Ian's classroom)

"Mother you can come out now."

"So that's Charlotte. It's been so long since I last saw her," replied the woman.

"I know, she'll see soon, she always does, and when she does I'll be here," replied Ian.

"I know, I just can't believe that it's her. You two were so cute together. You mustn't lose her to William. If you do I'm not sure what will happen to us."

(Hermione's room)

Ok where to start she thought. She wrote down the clue and reread it. _Those that live in time die._ What's that suppose to mean she asked herself. I've no idea. Maybe dinner will help me prepare my mind for this game. Ash she left for here room, what Ian had repeated.

Note to Self: STAY AWAY FROM DRACE MALFOY!

A/N: hope you liked this chapter….remember if you want more please review...much love muah xoxox


	6. The First Solved

Hey everyone…sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I've had writers block and school started and I really just needed to focus on that but whatever…here's chapter 6 I hope you like it…I don't really think I do, but I know what the story is suppose to be and how it ends but I just can't skip to the good stuff so here it is.

**The Glass Couple**

**Chapter Six**

"**The First Solved"**

For the next couple of days Hermione's mind was filled with thoughts on how to solve the first clue. Over and over again she repeated the words in her head, those that live in time die. She had no idea where to start. She really needed help, but Harry was busy with private lessons with Dumbledore and well Ron was busy being Ron…completely useless practicing for Quidditch. Not to mention that they probably wouldn't help that much since they always ask her for help with everything. Like in first year when Harry needed information on the Sorcerer's Stone, who was the one that figured it out? Hermione that's who, I figured it out. It was Nicolas Flamel who had the elixir to live. Well that was then.

The next day, Hermione had double potions with Harry and Ron and Snape was in a very dreadful mood. Gave them a 16inch essay on Reasons why Luck Potion is bad for everyday use. After potions Hermione went to the library to work on the essay for Snape, when she realized that she had been so stupid. "Why hadn't I thought of it before?" she thought, "those that live in time die," she had figured it out. "But why would Ian bring up Nicolas Flamel? What would that have to do with what he has to tell me? And why do I need to…" so lost in thought, she didn't notice that someone was standing in front of her.

"Can I borrow this?" asked the boy, pointing to a book. "Please"

"Sure," she said picking up the book. As she was handing the boy the book, she realized who it was, Draco Malfoy. "WHAT THE!" screamed Hermione. "Did you just ask nicely?"

"Um yes why?"

"To me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my!"

"WHAT?"

"I have to go…NOW!" said Hermione as she scurried out of the library up to the Gryffindor tower. Now in the common room Hermione sat back trying to rid her mind of the events that had just occurred.

For the next few days she avoided Malfoy and Ian. She definitely needed a day just to relax. Every time she had DADA classes, she made sure that she was the first one out of the class room and the last one in the room before class started. This lasted about a week until one day Ian asked for her to wait; he needed to talk to her.

"So did you figure it out?" asked Ian while straightening up the room.

"Yes, I did," responded Hermione as she helped. "Ian it's Nicolas Flamel, isn't it?"

"Very good, now I'm sure you wonder why him. Am I correct?"

"Well yes, I mean if it has to do with the Sorcerer's Stone, I know what it does; I also know that it was destroyed."

"Actually, it has to do with why he had it."

"Why he had it?"

"Well yes, you see he had it for a very good reason. Now you need to find out where he got the stone."

"Ok? Wait! What did Salem have to do with this?"

"AH! Very good. Well that you shall understand in time. But first read this book. It may take time, but the answer will be in here," said Ian handing her a book.

""WOW! This is old, very old, wherever did you get this?" said Hermione while looking at the cover Volume 1 the Wizarding Families of Europe. "Over the summer I finished volume 1212. Very interesting, tells you all about the pure-bloods and there history. Thank you, I shall hurry with this."

About to leave when she was stopped once more by Ian saying,"Oh and don't even think about asking Dumbledore about it."

"Ok goodbye." With that she left.

"You Ian I've been watching her and a couple weeks ago she had an encounter with William. I don't believe they know yet, but there was definitely something there."

"I know mother, I was behind the bookshelf. I hope she figures this part out soon."

"I do too, tea?" said the beautiful woman.

"Yes, please." Just then tea appeared in front of both of them.

"You know your father is very happy to have you working here with him. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"I'm glad to hear that, because he makes it very difficult for me. He knows this and yet he insists on me helping her. Why can't he tell her I mean he is the headmaster. But no! Too busy with Mr. Potter." replied and angry Ian.

"My son, I know this is hard, but it will help in the healing process for you. Your father can't possibly help defeating Voldermolt and help you with you _situation_."

"I know I know, but still I'm falling for her again, it's so hard."

I hope you liked it…you got a few more and I hope to incorporate more of HBP in this story.


End file.
